nightfallrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxen
The Luxens are Sollarians known for their flexible DNA that has led them to be able to absorb the Four Stars' energy, granting them super human capabilities. Compared to the Altens, Luxens have higher caliber when it comes to powers; they are able to master extremely high level elemental abilities, whereas the former only have limited capacity. There is a downside to their gift, though. Without the starlight, the Luxens lose their strength and powers at a very high rate. Therefore, they make their homes exposed in the light, away from the walls of the Domed City. Origin The Luxen race is believed to be the first and original Sollarians. Millenia ago, this particular race had already been able to absorb the starlight into their lifestream, but it was the uncivilized time and none of them was able to control it. Sollaris back then was in chaos. Physical Characteristics of the Luxen Luxens are known for their natural light-colored hair; a characteristic only seen in people who can absorb star energy into their lifestream. Once Luxen reach the age of 15, a disruption chip is placed at the base of their neck in order to help them control their abilities. This chip will also "disrupt" the flow of lifestream in a Luxen if they ever use their powers outside of areas permitted by the Sunova Institute while they are a student there. Once the chip is placed, a very small mark appears in the shape of a solar flare, which identifies them as a Luxen. Fashion The ones living in the City of Light, or mostly called Cereus, like to keep fashion as plain and simple as it could be. White, gray, and black are the dominant color you'll see in their clothing. If ever they're going to wear colorful dresses, there has got to be a very rare and special occasion. They also keep their bodies as bare of tattoos as possible. But some still wear tattoos in their body, although they are concealed from the naked eyes. Innate Affinities Every Luxen has an elemental innate affinity . Their innate affinity depends on which star they were born under. The elements used by the Luxen are fire, air, water, and wood . Sometimes Luxens find it hard to control their powers due to disharmony with their innate affinity. Fortunately, the Sunova institute helps young Luxens learn how to control their affinities as well as teach them a secondary affinty. For Luxens, secondary elements can also be fire, air, water, or wood. It is recommended that a Luxen should wait until they reach level B/A before they pick up a secondary affinity. Luxens cannot learn any metal abilities, and that makes some of them sad. Luxen Abilities All Luxen are able to learn all the normal ability set, as well as default abilities of their innate element affinity. If they have learned a secondary affinity, Luxens also learn the default abilities of their secondary learned element affinity. Excluding default and normal abilities, Luxen are able to know 6 abilities at one time. When a Luxen reaches Level A, Luxen are able to know 7. Luxen are unable to learn metal abilities. Luxen Characters *This will be updated last with Luxen characters Category:Race